During the initial early months of an infant's life, nourishment is obtained by either breast feeding or by bottle feeding. Even when breast feeding is the chosen primary method of feeding the infant (baby), many mothers are required to pump and store the breast milk due to certain constraints, such as work schedule, etc. Thus, most infants feed from a bottle that contains either breast milk or formula. While there are many different types of bottles, the bottles all for the most part include a soft, flexible teat (nipple). Teats come in a selection of flow rates that are marketed based on the age of the infant. Different flow rate teats either have more holes or larger holes.
While the amount of time it takes for the infant to drink the contents of the bottle depends on a number of factors, such as the age and size of the infant, etc., it is a significant amount of time during which the infant is typically held or supported by the parent or caregiver. For example, for a newborn to 3 months, a recommended bottle feeding time is 20-40 minutes; for babies 3 months to 6 months it is 15-30 minutes; and babies over 6 months it is 10-20 minutes.
Due to the amount of time that the baby is latching onto the bottle, the baby can be become tired and distracted. There is therefore a perceived need to provide an accessory that can entertain the baby during the time the baby is latched onto the bottle for feeding.